Blackest Night
by CayleeRae
Summary: Dylan has dealt through rougher times than most would believe. All she wanted was her pain to go away, for her and her brother to live through life with ease. She's just about to get her wish but will she want everything else that comes with it?
1. Running

_**Heya guys! CayleeRae here… okok this is my first FanFic so please be nice! Haha well its about this girl who is the first girl to phase in the pack… well that's mainly it… haha hope you like it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**CayleeRae**_

* * *

><p>"Dylan Rayne!"<p>

I cringed at his tone and kept running as fast as I could.

"Get back here you insolent girl!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault, not my fault… no matter how many times I kept repeating it, it still didn't feel like the truth.

In fact, the more I said it, the less true it felt.

It WAS my fault.

Everything was my fault.

It would always be my fault, no matter what.

"DYLAN RAYNE JACKSON, GET BACK HERE!"

"DYLAN, COM BACK!" a new voice wailed.

That voice was the one that made me stop and turn around. It was the one that made me walk back, the one that always made me go back to that abominable place.

My baby brother.

My Danni.

My life.

I was dragging my feet, taking as long as I could, trying to impede the inevitable.

When I got there, he was standing under the doorframe.

"Inside. Now"

He didn't yell at me, not yet anyways.

That only made it worse.

That meant he would punish me, and it would be bad.

I put my head down and snatched Danni from the kitchen counter, before dashing into my room.

I walked inside and locked the door behind me.

"You ok, RJ?" 5 year old Danni asked me, patting my face, trying to get my attention.

"Im fine, DanniBoi." I assured him, faking a smile.

He nodded, content with my response.

* * *

><p>Once I managed to get him to fall asleep, I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.<p>

"Dylan!" I heard dad call me.

I sighed, knowing I was gonna have to go sooner or later.

I chose sooner.

I got up from the bed and walked to the window.

I was about to close the curtain when I saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me.

A wolf, hiding in the trees that surrounded my home, which was in the middle of the forest. Inconvenient, I know.

The wolf stared at me, and for a moment, I swear I saw sorrow in his eyes.

I smiled at it before closing the curtain.

For some crazy reason, I felt like I could trust the wolf, like he´d keep my Danni safe while I was gone.

So I walked out the room, closing the door behind me, knowing that Danni was safe, and went to look for my father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Heyy y´all I know this was a short chapter, but im in a bit of a hurry, I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer, thought.**_

_**Well I hope y´all liked it.**_

_**Also, my friend SundaySolis was recommending names of some stories at the end of each chapter, so I'll do the same, I guess, cux it hink it's a good idea.**_

_**Good Luck To Me by SundaySolis**_

_**Wonderland by CassyKinz (the sequel is Mirrors)**_


	2. Staring

_**Heya! Here´s chapter 2 y´all, hope y´all like it! Also, if anyone has any ideas, please share! Haha IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! Hey I also want to thank You´re WhatMakesLifeWorthLiving for her help with the summary, cuz let's admit it, mine sucked! Haha well thanks again for your help.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**CayleeRae**_

* * *

><p>I hated having to wearing make-up to cover the bruises.<p>

I walked down the halls of my high school, wishing I could skip class today. I didn't feel like facing my teachers, my "friends". Anyone.

I wanted help.

* * *

><p>I stepped into my physics class and walked to my seat.<p>

I took out my iPod and put it on.

I was doodling in my notebook when I first felt it.

Someone was staring at me.

I looked around and found one of the "hall monitors on steroids" staring at me.

The hall monitors were Sam Uley, Paul Meraz, Jared Thail, and their newest addition, Embry Call.

I remember Embry. I actually went out with him a few times during sophomore year about a year ago. He used to be really nice though, so everyone (myself included) was a bit surprised when he suddenly started hanging out with Sam and his gang.

Anyway, Paul was the one that was staring at me right now. It wasn't like a creepy staring; it was more like a worried staring.

Weird, I know.

I turned back to my doodling, but I could still feel his stare.

* * *

><p>If anyone asked me what the class was about, I could honestly say I had no idea. The only thing I was aware of the entire hour was Paul, who was STILL staring.<p>

After class, I got up and followed him out of the classroom. I thought he was gonna go to his 2nd period class, but he headed outside.

And I followed him.

"Paul!"

I called him, but he ignored me and just kept on walking.

"Paul Meraz, don't you ignore me!"

He did.

"PAUL!" I screamed as loud as I could, and only then did he turn to look at me.

"WHAT?" he asked, just as loud.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Deep down I knew I was being ridiculous. I mean the guy could stare all he wanted; it wasn't like I could stop him. But that day I just felt like taking out all my frustrations on someone.

That someone turned out to be Paul.

He looked at me like I was insane, which I already knew.

His pitiful expression just fueled my anger.

I started shaking uncontrollable, and Paul just stood there staring at me in shock.

"ANSWER MY GOD-DAMN QUESTION, PAUL!" I yelled at him.

For a moment he looked scared, but not of me, I don't think.

Of what was gonna happen.

"Dylan, you need to calm down" he said, trying to keep me calm.

"DON'T FREAKIN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! JUST ANSWER ME!"

He kept on staring.

"Damn, im seriously not cut out for this." I heard him whisper.

"Dylan, I…"

Why wasn't he answering me? It was a simple question!

I was now shaking so much that when I looked at my arm, I could barely see it.

Paul took a step back, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Short chapter I know… sorry, but I'll update as soon as I can, I can probably write the third chapter later today… I'll try… well PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Stories I read this week…**_

_**The Chase by **_

_**Raindrops by Rebekaah 1994**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	3. Insane

_**Hey Haha Yay I managed to write the third chapter! Haha well I wanna thank You'reWhatMakesLifeWorthLiving for her help with writing this chapter and the chapters im currently working on… she has great ideas! Anyone need help, you should ask her…**_

_**Well that's all.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**CayleeRae**_

* * *

><p>The first thing I heard was the voices.<p>

_What the hell?_

_What did you do now, Paul?_

_Who is it?_

The last voice sounded familiar…

_Not my fault, Sam! She flipped out cuz I didn't answer her freakin question, man! _I heard Paul say, but… but the voices were INSIDE my head!

Oh, my God, I've finally snapped.

Or maybe dad hit me harder than I thought…

_DYLAN? _There was that voice again… wait a second… was that…

EMBRY?

_Holy...!_

_A GIRL? IT'S A GIRL! SAM, IT'S A GIRL!_

Yes, yes, im a girl, now STOP SCREAMING!

Damn it, im officially insane! Im arguing with myself… in my mind, with the voices of people I know… oh, God.

_Dylan? _That was the voice of what's-his-face…

_Sam, _the voice answered, sounding annoyed.

I was having a freakin mental breakdown… yeah, that was it… I would just… snap out of it any second now... I would be back in the woods, yelling at Paul because… why? What had I been arguing about?

_Cuz I wouldn't answer your question,_ imaginary Paul replied.

Thanks… WAIT NO! Don't talk to me!

I saw him mentally roll his eyes… how the heck do you even do that?

Oh, God, I couldn't breathe!

I looked down and…

SHIT!

I HAD FRAKIN PAWS! WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH DEAR GOD! WHAT THE FUCK? PAWS!

_CALM DOWN, DYLAN! _Embry hollered, trying to be heard over my ranting.

CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, EMBRY CALL?

_Dylan…_ that Sam dude started to speak again.

I didn't want to hear him. I wanted to go pick up Danni and just… just leave.

_Dylan, calm down and let us explain. You´re fine, you´re not crazy._

That´s exactly what I would tell myself.

I mean, it's not like would be like "yes, Dylan, you´re crazy"!

"Sam" sighed in frustration.

_Fine, Dylan, if I say you´re crazy, will you believe me then?_

I dunno… probably.

_Ok, you´re crazy, Dylan._

Wow.

_What?_

I clearly have no imagination. I mean, hello? Why would I say something that I just said I wouldn't say a few seconds ago?

"Jared" groaned.

_She´s even more stubborn than Paul was! _"Sam" said.

Yeah, yeah… stubborn, that's me.

Suddenly, I saw a coal black wolf step into the clearing I was in; a light gray wolf and a light brown wolf following close behind.

A few seconds later, a dark brown wolf stepped in front of me.

I looked down.

I was pure white.

_Wow!_

_She's beautiful…_

_She´s white._

_You sounded so racist dude._

_Guys, concentrate._

_Right, _3 voices said at the same time.

"Sam" sighed again.

_This is gonna be a loooong day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**I know this chapters have been super short but… yeah idk why haha well anyways, ill try to update as soon as I can but I doubt ill be able to update tomorrow cuz I have a game on the morning, then class, and then ima go see BREAKING DAWN! FINALLY! Well anyways I hope you all liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Haha I didn't read any stories today cuz I was working on this chapter but I'll try and read more stories tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**_

_**Also if you want me to mention your stories, please let me know cuz I'd love to read them.**_

_**Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Yessir

_**Hey! Well I honestly hope you all are liking my story! **_

_**Thanks to EclipseLover97, You'reWhatMakesLifeWorthLiving and LynxMalfoy for their reviews!**_

_**And that's all I have to say… well that and that I finally saw breaking dawn! Woohoo! Aaanywaaays… sorry for taking so long to update but I've been suuuper busy… so here's ch4.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**CayleeRae**_

* * *

><p>2 hours.<p>

That's how long it took Sam to convince me that… wait for it… IM A WEREWOLF! Yes, a fucking werewolf!

When Sam told me this I instantly thought about the full moon crap, you know? I mean, who doesn't right?

And he was all pissed at me saying how that was just the Hollywood version, but I thought I was funny cuz if it was true, then the guys would have to worry about their time of the month too! Sorry, my nerves were fried, so I found that hilarious. The guys… ah, not so much.

Anyways, after Sam managed to get me to calm down, I was able to phase back. And I was wearing my birth suit! Talk about embarrassing! Anyways, Sam went to get me some clothes and came back with his girlfriend Emily's clothes. They were a bit small on me but I didn't care since I was no longer naked.

Jared, Paul, and Sam kept staring at me as if I were a freak, but I mean, come on we could ALL transform into giant WOLVES for crying out loud!

Embry was trying to make me feel more comfortable, I could tell. He was always a sweetheart, but I mean, there wasn't much he could do at a moment like this.

We all ended up going to Sam and Emily's place, where we ate -a lot (OH, MY GOSH! I ATE LIKE A PIG!) and Sam told me the legends (yet again), and explained why everyone was oh, so surprised.

Wait for it…

I WAS THE ONLY GIRL IN THE PACK!

So unfair, I know, but what you gonna do, right?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean no?" I asked Sam through gritted teeth.<p>

"Exactly that" he said, ever the smart aleck.

By that point, I was shaking slightly.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, still not screaming.

Sam gestured at my shaking form.

"That's why not! Dylan, you can't be near Danni until you have absolute control of this. You can hurt him" he said, making me hate him a little cuz he make so much sense.

"But he'll hurt him" I said, whispering, knowing they could hear.

Embry took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my face in his chest, trying to stop the tears I felt were coming.

Sam sighed.

Suddenly, Paul gestured at Sam to come closer to him, and when he did, Paul whispered something to him low enough that neither Embry nor I could hear. I know for sure that Jared heard because his eyes widened and he looked at Paul weird.

"What is it? What'd he say?" I whispered at Embry furiously, but he just shrugged and looked as confused as I felt.

"Paul? Sam?" Embry asked them, sounding cautious.

"Good idea, Paul. Embry, go with Dylan to pick up Danni and bring them BOTH back here, do you understand?" Sam told Embry, leaving no place for argument.

"Yessir" Embry said, smiling.

He took my hand and led me away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Short chapter, I know… soooo sorry… but I promise I'll update soon! also, i love this song: How to save a life, by the Fray. super old song, i know but i love it, so yaah...**_

_**Anyways this week I read:**_

_**Forever Forgotten by allthewayanime**_

_**Loving The Ill Tempered Wolf by Aerblack**_


	5. 3, 2, 1, UP

**_sorry for takin so long to update but ive been like super busy! haha anyways here's ch5... enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Danni was fast asleep on Emily's couch.<p>

after i picked Danni up from home, Emily fed us and placed a couple of pillows in one of her couches.

i put Danni to sleep and after that, Sam started telling me more about the legends. they were fascinating! like, not even joking, they were awesome. he did seem a bit surprised that i'd never heard them before, though.

Embry, jared, and Paul stayed for like 20 minutes before they left either to patrol or sleep.

sam said i could skip patrol for like two days since i was new and all that, and i was thankful. i needed to find a new home for me and Danni since we couldnt stay with Sam and Emily forever.

* * *

><p>the next day, i woke up to the smell of food.<p>

i opened my eyes and found Jared, Paul, and Embry all stuffing their faces with food.

nastaay!

i seriously hope i didnt look like that when i ate.

i got up and made sure Danni was still asleep.

"how'd you guys get in? the door was locked" i murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"hey look who just woke up!" Paul exclaimed, sending me a smile.

"we have our ways" Jared told me, smirking.

i groaned.

hey, Dyl, arent you gonna take Danni to school?" embry told me.

"yeah" i said, burying my face in my arms.

"what time does school start?" Jared asked me.

"7.40" i replied, without raising my head.

"uh, hate to break it to you, but its already 7.25" Paul said, and i could hear the smile in his voice.

"i know" i told them. "we never leave the house before 7.30" i said.

"so y'all always leave running?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah. ever since i can remember"

"interesting"

"uh huh" i said.

i sighed, getting up.

i placed my face right next to Danni's ear.

"3...2...1... UP!" i screamed, not super loud, but loud enough to wake him up.

thats how i'd woken him up his whole life, so he was used to it.

Danni jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

i walked back to the kitchen and made him a toast, and just as Danni came out of the bathroom already dressed and his hair combed back, i handed him the toast, he grabbed his school bag, and we wlaked out the door.

"3 minutes!" i exclaimed.

we always did that, counted the time it took us to leave the house... the faster, the better.

we were walking down the street when Embry appeared next to me.

"well, that was interesting" he told me, smiling at me.

i threw my head back and laughed.

"i know"

i was holding one of Danni's hands, and Embry took hold of the other and we swung our hands, making danni's feet leave the ground.

he started giggling and smiling like crazy...

yeah, i loved my Danni.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>again, sorry for taking so long to update! and sorry this chapter's so short but i have a ton of hw thats due the 9th and i havent even started so... wish me luck! anywayss... byebye<span>**_

_**this week i read**_

**_I Love You, Loser by SundaySolis_**

**_Just My Goddamned Luck by SundaySolis_**


	6. Wolves Protect Us

**_Thanks to Jovie Black, burning hatred, EclipseLover97, _****_and taydortot_****_for the review! haha glad you liked it! anyways, here's chapter 6... sorry for not updating in soo long but Im moving, and im helping sunday type her stories... she packs and i type, so yahh! haha well anyways, enjoy_**

* * *

><p>"Dylan, honey, can you help me take this outside?" Emily asked me.<p>

we were getting ready to go to a bonfire, where i would be introduced to the elders officially and hear the legends again.

Danni was allowed to come cuz he was still a kid and we couldn't leave him by himself.

the second we had arrived at the spot, Danni had jumped out of the car and ran towards the beach, where he had been playing ever since.

as i helped Emily get the food out of the car and taking it to the table that had been placed by the fire, i was keeping an eye out for Danni, since i knew how accident prone he was.

"Yo, Dyl!" Paul exclaimed when he saw me.

i winked at him,

Paul and i had grown extremely close in the past few days. and he loved Danni, just as Danni loved him.

i cant say i approved of their new found "uncle-nephew" relationship (Danni loved all of his 'uncles' but was specially close to 'Uncle Paul'... grrrr) since Paul was, in my opinion, corrupting my sweet Danni.

"hey, ima take Danni to play football tomorrow after school, mkay? dont worry, i'll bring him back" he told me once i was a few feet away from the food table.

i had to admit, that no matter what i thought of Paul and Danni spending so much time together, at least i knew there was no one else that would take better care of him than Paul.

i rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but bring him back before eight. it is a school night, dont forget that" i told him.

"Of course" he said, sounding offended that i would even doubt him.

i rolled my eyes and continued to help Em unload the food.

* * *

><p>okay, i officially love bonfires.<p>

me and Danni had a blast, the legends were awesome, the elders were hilarious, and the guys were supporoting.

i love them, i love the pack.

as we were heading back to Em's place, Sam, Em, Danni, and i were all in the car.

Paul was patrolling, and Jared was heading home as well, the elders long gone.

"So, Danni, did you like the legends?" Em asked Danni, who was sitting in the backseat with me.

Danni nodded enthusiastically.

"yess!"

Em laughed.

"What was your favorite part, honey?"

"The wolves!"

i looked at Danni, and i knew that Sam was looking at him too.

Em looked surprised.

"Really? why?"

"Cuz they take care of us." Danni replied, "they keep us safe."

* * *

><p>i carried Danni to bed as soon as we got home, since he fell asleep on the way here, soon after our conversation.<p>

the second i put Danni on his bed, though, i heard howls fill the air.

it wasnt Paul or Jared, since i would recognize their howl anywhere, and it wasnt Sam since he was int he kitchen with Emily.

no, this was someone else.

someone who sounded scared out of their mind.

a new wolf.


	7. CAYLEE RAE: YOU WILL BE MISSED

THIS IS SUNDAY SOLIS AND MARYSSA, CAYLEE'S FRIEND AND SISTER.

As you probably know, Caylee had been living with me (Sunday) for a while. we moved in together a few months back, I loved living with her, she was so silly.

But on March 23, she was run over on her way to school. She died instantly.

I miss her. We all do, and I'm just lettin y'all know what happened. Maryssa (Caylee's older sister) told me to finish her story, because she said that it should be finished.

Caylee is now in a better place, God bless her soul.

WE MISS YOU, CAYLEE!

Love,

Sunday and Maryssa


End file.
